The Walk of a Lifetime
by jessicaamy12
Summary: A series of romantic, thrilling and humorous one shots using each letter of the alphabet. I'm incredibly bad at summaries.. so please read on!
1. Appendix

Author's Note: It has been absolutely ages since I've written... I've been suffering long term writers block! This story is going to be a series of one shots - some emotional, some romantic, some thrilling. Let me know your thoughts.

Appendix

It was a Friday evening in Washington DC and Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had just left the Hoover building feeling relatively satisfied with the solving of yet another case. After working throughout the entire of Thursday night; the both of them felt completely and utterly exhausted.

"Would you like to grab some dinner before heading home, Bones?" asked Booth, holding the umbrella above both of their heads as they walked towards the SUV in the rain.

"Mmmm... I think that's quite possibly the best thing you've suggested all day. Where would you like to go?" Brennan replied, stopping by the SUV and pressing a soft kiss to Booth's cheek out of appreciation.

"There's a new Italian restaurant that has just opened in Georgetown, I wouldn't mind checking it out. I'm thinking that you need a nice, somewhat romantic evening out after working as incredibly hard as you did on that case the last few days."

She had never been a very romantic person and wasn't very interested in the past clichés that generally come to mind when you think of the word 'love,' but when it came to Seeley Booth all of the imaginary walls that she had surrounded herself with came crashing down like a building in the middle of an earthquake.

"Earth to Temperance Brennan... anyone home?" Booth's voice bought her back to reality. "Sure, that sounds absolutely fantastic." Replied Brennan still not completely with it after her brief daydream about how aesthetically pleasing Special Agent Seeley Booth really was and how he made her melt with desire.

The car trip was very brief; conversations between the two fell to a low, both too exhausted to talk. Rather they both got lost in their own thoughts – thinking about the past case, what they had planned for the weekend and finally how happy they would feel upon climbing into bed after a very long and draining week.

Soon after the pair had been seated a tall, medium built, young man by the name of Ben approached the table and asked to take their order.

"How can I help you two this evening?" questioned the waiter.

"Can I please have a small roasted vegetable lasagne and a glass of champagne?" replied the Doctor with slight impatience; after all she hadn't eaten in around five hours.

"For you sir?"

"Ahhh...an eye fillet mignon with a side of vegetables and a light beer, thank you."

The two exchanged mindless conversation while dinner was being eaten and the two left at around 9pm; feeling very satisfied with their meals and both ready for a good night's rest upon their arrival home.

_3:35am_

Brennan awoke with a sharp stabbing pain in her right side; she laid down and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Booth..."

"Seeley..."

"Booth!" she screeched after another wave of pain overwhelmed her tall, slender frame.

No response.

She manoeuvred both of her legs over the side of the bed, hissing when her bare feet hit the freezing floor boards that lay beneath her.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" Booth questioned. In the whole six years that he had known Brennan, he had never heard her yell out to him in such desperation. His heart beat became erratic, knowing that something was wrong with Bones; _his _Bones made his alpha male tendencies come out into the limelight.

He turned to his right and saw light shining through the crack of the door that lead to their ensuite. He flung back on the covers and removed himself from the bed swiftly to find out what was going on with the most important woman in his life.

"I... I think I'm suffering from Appendicitis, Booth. I..." She trailed off, breathlessly, hauling herself over the toilet bowl once again.

Seeley Booth being the generous, caring person that he was went and sat behind her and reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

"Sharp stabbing pains in your right side? Don't speak just shake your head."

She nodded.

He collected a wash cloth out of the cupboard under the basin and ran it under cold water for her. Booth knew that she hated having people do things for her but at this point in time she didn't have a say towards anything. He was going to look after her.

"I am quite capable of getting my things organised by myself, Booth, I'm not a child," she protested.

"I know, Bones, you're a gorgeous woman who needs to take some time and slow down."

"Booth!" She stood up and collected her dressing gown and left Booth to lock the door while she hopped in the car with a blanket wrapped around her.

_5am. _

Brennan had been admitted to theatre straight away. The doctors had said that her appendix was very well enlarged and that surgery had to be done otherwise she ran the risk of it bursting.

_I hate when she's in pain. I'd take all of her pain away from her if I could. She doesn't deserve any of this. I know that this could happen to anyone, hell, I've been through it myself... but that doesn't mean she deserves it. _

"Agent Booth?"

_She's so beautiful... the way that she always protests when you try and help her. Wow... the sincere look of concentration that she has over her delicate features when she's looking at those bones... _

"Seeley?"

A familiar voice bought him back from his racing mind; Brennan's doctor.

"Is she okay? Is she out? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Yes, Seeley, she's fine. She's out in recovery now and you're welcome to go and see her when you're ready. She's been asking about you."

"Thank you!"

With that he was off – as fast as his tall, muscular legs would allow him.

Booth walked into the recovery ward to see her with arms wide open.

"Seeley..."

The two exchanged a long, passionate and tender kiss as if they hadn't seen each other in a few days.

"How are you feeling, Bones?"

"Even better now that you're here," she replied, squeezing his hand gently.

They exchanged a gentle kiss and Booth laid down gently next to Brennan; not once letting go of her hand.


	2. Basket

Author's Note: Thank you to those readers who have reviewed! Here's my second chapter.. hope you enjoy! Full of fluffyness. Delicious ;)

Basket

"Ughhh..." Brennan moaned as she opened her eyes to the crisp spring sunshine presenting itself through the crack in her very carefully chosen chocolate brown curtains. She rolled over to the left, which was the side Booth slept on; only to find it empty.

It was a Saturday morning, neither of them had made any plans and Brennan didn't hear Booth leave.

"Seeley?"

Nothing.

"Booth?"

Still nothing.

She thought to herself as she made her way down the very long corridor of their first home together. _Where could he be? I swear that he didn't mention any plans to me last night. _Turning left and entering the kitchen, she made her way to the kettle and switched it on, feeling the need to satisfy her morning urge for coffee. As she went to get the sugar out of the preparation cupboard, she noticed a piece of paper with Booth's not so neat handwriting on it.

"He definitely didn't get his handwriting from his mother." She laughed aloud, replacing the sugar back to where she was about to get it from and picking up the small note that was left on the bench, once again reading it aloud.

"Meet me at the park where we usually take Parker on a Thursday afternoon at 12pm sharp.  
Much love,  
Seeley."

She looked up at the clock and noticed that it only read 10:35am. With suspicion arising in the back of her electric fast mind she continued making the coffee and began preparing breakfast for herself.

As much as she loved Booth, she had always loved waking up to an empty house sometimes, just to allow herself some time to relax and regain her rational and logical mind that she was well known for. She sat down in the living room with her coffee and breakfast; which consisted of fresh fruit chopped up into bite size pieces and two multigrain slices of toast. She sat there in the silent room, admiring the tranquilising effect that the happy chirps from the birds had on her.

After consuming her breakfast, having a shower and checking the weather; Brennan was almost dressed.

She opened her walk in closet and stood there, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the size of her shoe collection.

_I really need to clean this out at some point; I have actually lost count of how many pairs of shoes there are in here. _

"Aha, there they are!" She said excitedly, pulling out her black, open towed six inch heels that she absolutely adored. Approaching the bathroom door, she went in applied some mascara and a light pink lipstick and checked herself out in the mirror; which is something she subtly enjoyed doing, but she wouldn't tell anyone else that.

"You are one aesthetically pleasing person, Brennan." She said aloud to herself, giving herself a really unneeded ego boost.

With that she collected her car keys, purse and phone and made her way out the door.

Upon arrival at the park where Booth told her to meet him, she hopped out of the car to find the one and only Seeley Booth.

"Bones!"

"Don't call me Bones! Morning! What are we doing here? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? If I hadn't of found the note I would have been worried about you Booth!"

"Calm, love." He approached her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, handing her a bunch of beautiful red roses.

Brennan was left speechless due to confusion and shock.

"Close your eyes and follow me," he said placing her hand within his.

They walked to the bottom of the hill that was adjacent to where Brennan had just parked.

"Open your eyes, Temperance."

She did exactly that and looked down with astonishment.

"Booth! Is this where you have been all morning? Is... Is this for me?"

There was a picnic basket and blanket laid down on the ground, in front of the lake that was home to gorgeous ducks and swans.

"Yes, yes, Bones, it is." He replied, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

_I always feel so safe in his arms, when I'm in them I feel as though nothing can hurt me and my troubles just wash off me. _She thought to herself, breathing in his very subtle cologne.

"Thank you, Seeley. I honestly don't know what to say." They both looked into each other's eyes and shared a very long, passionate and soft kiss.

"Don't say anything. I love you, Temperance Brennan." He placed his index finger over her mouth and placed yet another kiss on her cheek.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Can I please have some orange juice?"

He poured her a glass of her favourite drink and handed it to her.

"What's this all about Booth? It's a beautiful surprise, but I must say that I'm a little suspicious as to why."

"On this day eight years ago I met you and fell in love instantaneously. I just wanted to remind you that I love you and that I will be here for you for years to come. You're the most elegant, beautiful and gorgeous woman that I have ever met. I love you, Temperance Brennan."

He could see the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. With that, he moved closer to her and embraced her in a long hug.

"I've always had these metaphorical walls placed around me, Booth..." she trailed off. He said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"You've managed to knock down every single one of them. I feel so safe and at home when I'm with you..."

"You make my heart skip beats and I've never experienced this feeling of... love that I do for you. Not with Sully or any of my previous boyfriends."

"I love you, Booth."

"I'm glad that I make you happy, Bones. That's all I've ever wanted to do – make you feel safe and like nothing can hurt you."

"You've succeeded."

"Would you like some strawberries?"

"I'm starving!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon, lying in each other's arms, discussing absolutely anything that came to mind.


End file.
